


Love whisper

by Ty_naz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A story with plot and twist, Alternate Universe, Angst, But a lot of fluff too, But there will be also a lot of love, Fluff and Smut, I promise eveything will be ok, Jaehyun is a top, Johnny can bottom, Lee Taeyong sometimes tops, M/M, Mentions of Violence, One of the characters suffers, Slavery, english is not my native
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ty_naz/pseuds/Ty_naz
Summary: This is the cruel world where slavery is not legal but widespread. People can be bought and sold by the ones who had money and power. Taeyong is scared. Taeyong is scared of the world and the man who bought him. But he does not know that everything will end up the way he would have never predicted. The life will bring the world to his legs and he will be the one who will make his beloved suffer.





	1. I am scared

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native and we don't speak English in my country. This is my first ever fic. I didn't edit it or check grammatical mistakes since I wrote it in one go. I have presentation tomorrow, so I don't know why I am doing this right now. So feel free to help me with mistakes or feel free to tell me to delete this fic and never try to write anything again. Thank you so much for attempting to read it.

Taeyong was standing in the middle of the room under the dim light. It was difficult for him to keep his eyes open from how much tired he was and how much he wanted to eat. Loose clothes hanging on him showed how skinny he was. He felt like he can collapse on the floor right at this moment, but he was trying his best not to fall, begging in his head for all of this to end as soon as possible.   
\- We will start with $30 000,- announced the man with the mic.  
Taeyong was not able to register the faces of the men sitting around him, they were all sitting in the darkness, but some of them were moving their heads forward to better look at Taeyong. The red light went on to the right of him meaning someone took an offer. Then, Taeyong through his half-lidded eyes can see red light right in front of him showing $40 000, and then red lights started to light from all around him with different numbers.  
He was gathering his last pieces of strength not to fall because he knew he will be punished if he does. His fingers are pulling at his shirt as his body starts to shake. He wished so much that he dies right now, but he knows that the administration would not let him. They always feed him just enough so that he does not die but never enough to be satisfied, they will make him live in a cold room without any heating but fill him with bunch of antibiotics when it was time to sell.   
Today they were selling him as a slave.   
Sold!, - the man announces and Taeyong does not even look at the man who bought him because he has no power to lift his head.   
Taeyong’s right eye starts to twitch from him trying too hard to keep his eyes open. Someone from behind roughly takes him by his jaw and pulls up his chin so that he looks up. Then, Taeyong sees the features of the man whose red light is still on. He cannot see his face because he is still under the darkness. Taeyong stands with his chin held upward. A tear drops on his cheek, the gaze blank.   
***  
Taeyong does not remember how he was brought into the car. Someone to the left of him wakes him up and Taeyong lifts his head up and slowly opens his eyes to see that he is in the backseat of the car with the man in a black suit to the left of him.  
\- Wake up! We are almost here. Master would be here in twenty minutes so you should be ready - says the man from the left.   
Taeyong looks to the left to see the big man, maybe two heads higher and double times wider than Taeyong. His head almost touches the roof of the car. He has earpiece in his ear which can mean that it is a bodyguard.   
Taeyong slowly turns his head to the right to see where they are. They are entering through huge gates which close as soon as the car drives in, they pass near the huge fountain and stop in front of the mansion.  
Taeyong does not have neither will nor power to look up when the other bodyguard opens up the door and helps him to get out of the car. Everything turns black again.  
***  
When he wakes up he sees that he is in the big living room. He is seated in the chair and there is no one in the room. It is very quite and scary. Taeyong cannot move. All he thinks about is how his stomach seems like started chewing itself. But he also wants to throw up. Taeyong starts to rub his stomach and squeezes it in an attempt to stop the pain, but is does not help. He feels the tears again. Looking up he sees if there is something to eat in the room but suddenly he hears the footsteps. Slow, hard footsteps. Taeyong instinctively wraps his arms around himself, curls up in the chair and looks down. His heartbeat is so fast that he thinks his heart will jump out of his skinny chest.  
\- No need to be scared, I am not touching you today,- he hears the strong voice.   
\- Wanna drink something?  
Taeyong does not respond and does not even lifts his head.  
\- Can you speak? Shit.  
Taeyong hears the spilling of the liquid in the glass and then approaching steps. Taeyong hugs himself tighter.  
\- Look up, – says the voice already near him. – Please, just do whatever I say, don’t annoy me, - says the voice when Taeyong still does not move.  
Taeyong lifts his head hesitantly and looks at the man in front of him. He must be no more than 30 years old. Hair black and gaze intense.   
\- Wanna drink?- the man holds out the glass with the dark liquid and the smell of an alcohol. Taeyong shakes his head.  
\- I swear if you don’t use your mouth to answer – the man says with an annoyed voice.  
Taeyong finally manages to say:  
\- I..I don’t want to drink.  
The man takes a sip from the glass, turns around and goes back to the table where alcohol and glasses stand. The man looks back at Taeyong again. He is very tall, with slim body and a strong jaw. Taeyong can even say that he is handsome, and disgusting. Disgusting as a man who just bought him like a pet, as a slave.   
\- So, your name is Taeyong? - The man stares at him waiting for an answer. Taeyong nods.  
Suddenly the men shifts from his place and approaches Taeyong so quickly that Taeyong lets out a scared scream. The man holds him by the chin so strong that tears come up.   
\- Fuck, use your words. I really hate when people do not respond to my questions with words. And you, goddamn it, don’t know what I do to people who don’t respond when I ask them questions.  
The man’s face is scary and he chin hurts so much he is afraid his bones can break up.  
\- I … I am sorry. I will not do thi…. I will not do this again, - Taeyong’s voice is shaky.   
\- Be a good boy. Do whatever I say and I will not be angry, - the man releases his chin.   
Taeyong does not dare to move.   
The man turns around and heads to the door and right before leaving turns his head to Taeyong  
\- I will order the servants to bring you food and to lead you into your room.- His stare becomes intense and Taeyong feels like he is becoming smaller under his gaze. –Just remember. Don’t try to do anything wrong. I have cameras all over the place and people watching after you even when you are shitting. – The man says with the plain voice.  
He turns his head and leaves the room.   
Taeyong drops his head on his chest but he does not have tears to cry. All he can feel is fear.


	2. What is his name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyongs finds out his name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really don't like editing but I feel like I will come back to chapters and edit them, because after rereading the texts later I find so many dumb sentences. I will let you know if I edit chapters

When Taeyong wakes up the next morning, his stomach hurts really bad. He knows that he had stomach issues, since his eating has never been consistent, especially when the administration considered that he disobeyed and didn’t feed him at all. When the woman served him meals yesterday, Taeyong started to cry as soon as she left the room. He did not know if he would see so much food ever again. He didn’t know where to start when he had three main dishes to choose from with lots of side dishes and plenty of fruits and sweets. When the woman came back to bring drinks Taeyong felt embarrassed and quickly wiped away his tears with the back of his hands. The woman put the drinks on the table and approached him. Taeyong held his breath when she slowly patted him, and he didn’t move worrying that he can do something wrong.

\- You are so thin. I can see your ribs even through this big shirt. Eat well, please. This all is for you.

Her voice is calming for Taeyong, but he doesn’t dare to respond. The woman left the room with reassuring smile. Then Taeyong hesitantly took the chopsticks and put the piece of meat in his mouth. But after the first beat he just couldn’t control himself from eating everything his hands can reach.

Now, he is facing consequences as his stomach hurts so much he shuts his eyes and tries to breath deeply. When he feels that his guts stopped clenching vigorously, he opens his eyes and breathes out with relief knowing perfectly that the pain will come back.

Yesterday as soon as he was brought to his room he just coiled in his bed and fell asleep. Now, he looks around to see that he is in the huge room. He is lies on the king size bed in the middle of the room. There are two huge windows to the left side of the bed. It was not dark outside, but the sun still hasn’t risen. In front of the bed there is an ottoman bench. In the middle of the room there are ottoman chairs and a TV set. The room was designed in the modern style and everything is in black, white and golden colors, except the ottomans which are purple. To the right of the room there is a big glass door leading to the bathroom. Taeyong does not know why he was treated like this, why he was put in such a huge and expensive room. He does not even know why he was bought and what was he supposed to do. Will he also be a servant or bodyguard. Not bodyguard, his body looks like he cannot protect a kitten. Not servant, this room is too luxurious for the servant. For sex? Taeyong shrinks at the thought.

Taeyong hesitates to move. However beautiful is the room, the fact that he is enslaved makes his mouth dry and eyes full of tears. Taeyong hugs himself tightly again. Yesterday he fell asleep atop of the blankets so he very hesitantly slips under the big blankets and a small sad smile appears on his face because of how warm and fluffy are they.

 

* * *

 

Taeyong wakes up when someone enters the room and pushes the curtains aside.

\- Sorry for waking you up, but master is leaving for work so he will come here in a few minutes.

Taeyong shrugs at the thought of the man coming to his room and pulls up the blankets to his chin as though he wants to hide himself.

The yesterday man enters the room. Now Taeyong can see him in the daylight. Yes, he is obviously much taller than Taeyong. In a crisp black suit, with black hair neatly combed, the said man enters the room holding his hands in the pockets of his trousers, ordering the woman to leave them.

\- Good morning.

\- Good morning, sir, -Taeyong does not want to enrage the master so he answers really quickly standing up from the bed but lowering his head as much as possible.

-Go back to bed you don’t need to get up.

The man’s gaze is intense. He is looking at Taeyong from head to toe and has an expression on his face Taeyong cannot read. Taeyong nods his head quietly and goes under the blankets and instantly coils up afraid that something could happen. He prays that the man does not touch him.

The man approaches him and sits on the bed in front of him. He feels as the right side of the bed bends under his weight.

\- I am going on a business trip for a week.

Taeyong still has eyes lowered and his body tense, but he answers quickly

-Yes, sir

-Eat well when I am away. – The man’s voice is plain and cold and it sends shivers down Taeyong’s spine. He thinks it was an order.

Taeyong sees the man’s hand rising from the bed and for a moment it seemed like he was moving his hand towards Taeyong, but then he clenches his hand and puts it back. Taeyong quietly exhales.

Silence.

The man purses his lips and raises his hand again and Taeyong’s eyes widen a bit when he feels the touch of his hand on his cheek. He runs his hand over his cheek and Taeyong is afraid to move. He slowly lifts his head but only sees the cold expression of the man. None of the muscles on his face move.

Then the man lowers his head towards Taeyong’s ears and Taeyong gasps at the sudden movement and then holds his breath

\- I paid a lot of money for you and I want to see whether my investment was a right decision,- he whispers into Taeyong’s ear.

He only holds his eyes on Taeyong’s lips for two seconds before standing up and leaving the room. 

The yesterday woman with breakfast track enters afterwards.

-Good morning, baby – the woman says with the smile, - I brought you breakfast to bed because it is your first day here and you are so skinny I am afraid you will break up if you do too much work like walk to the dining room.

The woman laughs and approaches his bed. She must be around 50-55, a little plump with red round cheeks and a smile

-Don’t worry I will not harm you. - The woman puts breakfast in front of him on the bed- Eat well. This is master’s order.

-Poor baby, - the woman continues looking at him with a worried look, - what did they do with you. What is your name?

-Taeyong, madam. – Taeyong’s voice is very low.

-No, no, please call me aunty. I will be the aunty who will look after you so that you eat well and stay healthy, - the woman says cheerfully.

Taeyong thinks that he never will be able to call her “aunty”

-Ok, I will go back to the kitchen. You can press this button if you need me, –she shows him the button on the table beside the table.

-Sorry, madam – Taeyong says quietly and hesitantly when the woman was about to leave the room, - but what is his name?

-Whose name? The name of the master? Oh, you don’t know, - woman makes a surprised face. - His name is Seo Youngho, master Seo Youngho.

She turns back and leaves Taeyong alone.

 


	3. He said "sorry"

Taeyong still needs to catch up with so much sleep that he sleeps the whole day until the plump woman wakes him up to have lunch and then wakes him up again for the dinner. He gets up to have the dinner in his room and then goes to sleep again. But this time he cannot fall asleep. Part of him is conscious, but part of him is seeing dreams. He hears how the door opens and then he feels the soft touch to his skin. His mind was switching between reality and dream so the next morning he can’t say whether it really happened or it was just his dream.   
The next morning he feels much better because his stomach does not hurt anymore, and he slept so well he feels energized again. He does not remember when was the last time he slept just enough. Therefore, he could not resist but stretch and yawn happily. The morning became even better when the plump woman told him that the master had left for a business trip yesterday evening and Taeyong can recall the sound of the car on gravel.   
During the first two days without Youngho in the house Taeyong still does not leave his room, but then he finally decides to go out. It is not that he is eager to go outside and look around the house, but after two days in one room no matter what big, he feels claustrophobic. He leaves the room with the plump woman who shows him all the other rooms. The house turned out to be much bigger that Taeyong had thought.   
When they enter the library, the woman remembers that she has cookies in the over and, in a hurry, runs to the kitchen. Taeyong is left alone in the library and stans looking around, not knowing whether he should go ahead and look around, go out into his room, or stand and wait for the woman.  
He looks around nervously and realizes how big and intimidating the library is. Intimidating, because daylight cannot enter the room. The windows in front of him are drawn in with large, heavy curtains and everything is dark in this room. A heavy dark carpet lies on the floor. The desk on the far side of the room is of dark oak, and the sofas are upholstered in brown leather. On both sides of the room there are shelves that reach the ceiling and are filled with books. It seems to Taeyong as if he was in a completely different place. Even the smell in this room was completely different. The library smells thickly of wood, paper, paint, and glue. Taeyong hesitantly approaches nearest shelf and looks at the books. Dostoevsky, Tolstoy, Chekhov, Taeyong goes on, running his fingers along the spines of books, looking at his hands with a thoughtful look and making sure there is no one in the room. He goes further, Hemingway, Dickens, Twain, Murakami. In front of his eyes the boy appears. He is running. In black pants and a white shirt, his hair is tousled, he has a pile of books in his hands, and his best friend is running after him, he has red hair and cute rabbit-like teeth. Taeyong covers his face with hands. What happened to him? How did he get here? What happened to Doyoung? Was he looking for him?  
\- Well, I'm free! And the cookies are ready, and you have to eat them while they are still hot, - the woman enters room out of breath, not paying attention to Taeyong and sits down on the sofa. Beads of sweat are visible on her forehead. - Just let me catch my breath. My age no longer allows me to run up the stairs. - A woman breathes heavily and wipes the sweat from her face with a small towel.  
Taeyong looks at this woman and so much warmth and tenderness and care emanate from her that maybe he will be able to get used to calling her “aunty”.

Taeyong does not dare to ask if he can go to library again, and when he asked aunty Haneul whether he could take one book, she asked him to wait patiently for the owner of these books to return. And although Taeyong would really like to sit with books in his room on the balcony, soaking up the last warm rays of the sun before autumn comes, Taeyong is still happy about these days. No matter how incomprehensible and intimidating is his future, Taeyong does not know when else he will be able to eat sweet buns and cookies that the woman bakes him, when he will be able talk to someone as confidently as he talks to her, and when he will be able to wake up, knowing that today he shouldn’t worry about anything, knowing that today nobody will touch him, no one will hit him, he will not pressed in bed so much bruises appear on his arms and hips. And although he still feels awkward when other servants look askance at him, he still understands that he may feel more secure here than when he had to live in a small room with people who could unceremoniously enter his room.

It was five days after the master left. Taeyong is sitting on his balcony and talking with the plump woman. They never talk about the past, what he was doing before, or why he was here. In five days they became close, certainly not to the extent that they could be called friends, but to the extent that he was comfortable just sitting next to her and not being afraid. Partly because she is elderly, not the elderly with a big wallet who likes to buy young boys, but one for whom anyone younger than her is still a child for whom she needs to care. She is like a grandmother who will not calm down until you finish everything you have on your plate and will always worry that you are too thin. Thanks to her, Taeyong gained some weight, and his stomach didn’t bother him anymore. "You are so cute and pretty" she tells him every time she serves food to him. But then an expression always appears on her face that Taeyong can already understand. It says “I am sorry for you”.  
“That stupid girl today forgot again that I ordered her to turn off the oven in fifteen minutes. What am I to do with that?”  
-How old is she?  
-17  
\- Why is she not studying?  
\- She was bought  
Taeyong turns away. Then, he notices how far ahead the gates open and a car drives into the house. Taeyong instantly gets up from his seat. He already wants to run into his room from the balcony when the woman takes his hand.  
\- It's not him.  
Taeyong looks back. The car door opens and a man comes out. Tall, brown hair neatly laid back, dark blue, perfectly ironed shirt, tucked into black pants. He has incredible skin, so clean that it looked like porcelain. Taeyong thinks that he looks like an angel. The guy looks up and he meets his eyes. Taeyong quickly lowers his head and sits on the chair. They are sitting on a small balcony on the second floor, so he hears the man shouting.  
-Aunty! I missed you! Jump here, I'll catch you in my arms!  
Taeyong out of the corner of his eyes sees a guy smiling, dimples immediately protruding on his cheeks. “He really is an angel,” Taeyong thinks and instantly shakes his head.  
\- Oh, boy! - Shouts the woman next to him, and Taeyong notices how her cheeks turn pink. “You want to kill an old woman?”  
\- Old woman! I would say mature woman, and you know I love mature women!   
The woman chuckles  
\- What should I do with this boy! – she cries - Come on, stop screaming! I will get down now.  
The woman gets up from her seat, and the man moves toward the main door. For a split second, it seems to him that man is looking back at him so Taeyong is moving his chair back to be less noticeable.  
\- This is a good friend and business partner of our master. The master called me yesterday and told me that he should leave the documents. I will go take them.  
With these words, the woman leaves him and the balcony, closing the door of his room.  
Taeyong walks into his room and closes the balcony door. He lies down on the bed and turns on the TV. Suddenly he thinks that he has never seen anyone more beautiful than this guy, and instantly, Taeyong curses himself for thinking about it. “Know your place, Taeyong. Don't forget who are you” he says to himself.  
Next time Taeyong sees this man is when he goes to the kitchen the next day. Taeyong got bored and decides to go to talk to the aunty. He is passing the hall when the front door opens.  
Taeyong has already turned and wants to run to his room when he hears:  
\- Hi! Wait, please. I saw you yesterday, but I haven't seen you here before.   
Tayeong halts, but does not dare to look back. He hears approaching steps.  
\- I'm sorry, what is your name?  
The guy is already standing right in front of him. A little taller than him. Taeyong slowly looks up at him. Today he is in a simple black T-shirt.  
\- What's your name?  
Taeyong does not respond  
The guy raises and stretches his hand, and Taeyong instantly takes a step back.  
\- Oh, sorry. Did I scare you? I just want to introduce myself, my name is Jaehyun. I am a friend of Johnny. Have I ever seen you in this house? Sorry if I scared you. Johnny never talked about anyone new in his house.  
First of all, Taeyong doesn't understand who this guy is talking about. Who is Johnny?  
Secondly, no one told him “sorry” before. Taeyong was always the one who was touched, pushed, and beaten but no one ever said sorry. Taeyong is always the one who sais “sorry”  
The man in front of him moves his hand back and smiles.  
\- I forgot my papers yesterday, leaving them with Johnny’s documents,- he continues, despite the fact that Taeyong says nothing and looks at him. “I’ll go to aunty Haneul to pick them up. Sorry if I scared you.  
Taeyong registers that he hears "sorry" for the second time.  
The guy turns and walks toward the kitchen. Taeyong thinks that he has met an angel.


End file.
